Fugitivos
by NandaCullen
Summary: Bella estaba aburrida de su vida y decide huir, pero un descanso para aclarar sus ideas la lleva a comenzar de nuevo, pero esta vez, acompañada.- Todos humanos


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son la creación de Stephenie Meyer

* * *

><p>Fugitivos<p>

Ya no podía seguir con esta vida, una existencia que no era mía, sino que la creación de todo aquel que me rodeara. Todas las personas cercanas creían que era la chica perfecta, buenas notas, buen comportamiento, solidaria, dispuesta a ayudarle a quien lo necesitara y siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro. Pero nunca hubo alguna persona que me preguntara si realmente quería hacer todo lo que se me imponía, ni siquiera en mi familia.

No quería decir que no me agradara hacer cosas buenas, pero toda persona tenía derecho a tener un mal día, a poner una mala cara, a equivocarse o a estar cansada para posponer algún compromiso, todos, menos yo.

Había soportado durante mis cortos 18 años, pero no estaba dispuesta a seguir con esto, ya que últimamente cada vez que voy a algún compromiso tenía que soportar comentarios desagradables de hombres pasados de copas.

Por todo esto había tomado una decisión, no sería más Isabella, la chica buena, me escaparía esta noche y empezaría una nueva vida siendo tan sólo Bella.

Tomé la maleta que me había comprado para la universidad y comencé a empacar lo realmente indispensable, unas camisas, jeans, zapatillas, pora interior y útiles de aseo y en una mochila guardé mis documentos, un libro y los ahorros que tenía. Debía darme prisa, pues mis padres volverían en aproximadamente una hora, así que corrí hacía la cocina y les escribí una nota con unas pocas palabras:

_No me busquen, en cuanto pueda los llamaré_

_Los quiere_

_Bella_

En cuanto terminé de escribir la nota me sentí observada, pero no le dí importancia al no ver a nadie, por lo que fui a buscar las llaves de mi camioneta y me dirigí hacia esta con mi maleta y mi mochila.

No sabía exactamente a que lugar dirigirme por lo que conduje una hora hasta encontrar un lugar de descanso, me estacioné y fui a caminar por el bosque para aclarar mis ideas. Sabía que no era muy seguro estar sola en ese lugar, pero de nada servía seguir gastando combustible inútilmente.

Tenía que ver mis opciones y ser realista, tenía unos primos que vivían en Phoenix, pero no tenía dinero suficiente para llegar y mantenerme, además, podrían delatarme. Pero en ese momento me acordé de la única amiga verdadera que había tenido, Angela, quien por asuntos familiares se había mudado a Seattle, no estaba tan lejos y podía pedirle alojamiento hasta que encontrara un lugar donde vivir y un trabajo.

Decidida regresé a mi camioneta, pero mi sorpresa fue enorme al encontrar a Edward Cullen apoyado en ella, con mi maleta en su mano y dirigiéndome una sonrisa. Él era un chico algo extraño, había llegado hace más de un año y no se relacionaba con casi nadie que no fuera de su familia, y digo "casi" porque era mi compañero en la mayoría de las clases, por lo que lo conocía aunque muy poco.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?― el único modo que se encontrara aquí es que me hubiese seguido, lo que explicaría la extraña sensación en mi casa.

― Vengo a proponerte un trato ― estaba calmado y su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver mi expresión de desconcierto ― Como claramente estás huyendo, y créeme que te entiendo, te propongo hacerte compañía, nos iríamos a un lugar lejano, donde nadie nos conozca y comenzaremos nuestra vida de nuevo.

― ¿Y por qué se supone que debo aceptar? Digo, mi conocimiento sobre ti se reduce a saber que llegaste hace un poco más de un año, que tienes dos hermanos, que los tres son adoptados y también vives con tus primos, no sé qué te gusta hacer, qué quieres estudiar, cuáles son tus comidas favoritas, no sé prácticamente nada.

― Sólo debes confiar en mí, sabes que no soy un psicópata que te quiere hacer daño, sólo quiero protegerte, y por eso me gustaría acompañarte, aunque si tu no quieres que vaya contigo, de todos modos iré por mi cuenta, no me lo puedes impedir, por algo ya te seguí hasta aquí.

― ¿Por qué te preocupas de lo que pueda o no ocurrir conmigo?

Esto se ponía cada vez más raro, desde cuándo alguien te avisa que te seguirá a donde sea que vayas, aunque lo peor es que quería aceptar esta locura de huir juntos.

― Porque aunque muy poco, te he conocido y te has convertido en alguien especial tan solo compartiendo las clases ― respondió ― Además, me gustas.

Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente, ¿Edward acababa de decir que yo le gustaba? No entendía cómo, y no sabia que responder a esta revelación porque no lo conocía lo suficiente pero me atraía bastante por su forma de ser, cuando me ayudaba, si se preocupaba de los detalles de lo que hacía, cuando reía para calmar la tensión de algo que había salido mal, pero sobre todo cuando me perdía en su mirada, en sus ojos verdes, esos que me incitaban a no dejar de verlos nunca, y ahí comprendí todo.

Me gustaba Edward, a pesar de los múltiples aspectos de su vida que no conocía.

Él estaba con la mirada en el suelo y visiblemente nervioso, probablemente sin saber que decir luego de tal declaración, por lo que lentamente me acerqué a Edward y lo abracé, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho, y él, aunque se tardó unos segundo en reaccionar, me devolvió el abrazo y acercó su cabeza a la mía.

― Huyamos lejos ― susurré en su oído luego de apartarme un poco

― Claro, Bella, comencemos de nuevo y seamos libres ― sonrió

― Y así nos conoceremos más

Edward asintió y tomando mi mano me dirigió a su coche

― ¿Qué haremos con mi camioneta si nos vamos en tu carro? Es mejor que cada uno conduzca y el…

― Iremos juntos ― me interrumpió poniendo un dedo en mis labios ― dejemos tu camioneta aquí y llamaré a mi hermana Alice para que venga por ella y la cuide hasta que puedas recuperarla.

Tomé mis cosas y las guardé en el coche de Edward, para luego partir, condujo varias horas por la carretera, por varios días recorrimos parte del país disfrutando de hermosos paisajes, comenzando a conocernos y sintiéndonos libres por primera vez.

Esto no era exactamente una historia de amor, pero lo que comenzó como una huida de una vida agobiante se convirtió en el principio de la historia de dos fugitivos, la historia de Edward y yo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola:<em>**

**_He vuelto con un pequeño One-Shot que se me vino a la mente al escuchar la canción Anywhere de Evanescence luego de un largo día._**

**_Espero les guste_**

**_Besos_**

**_Nanda_**

**_PD: He estado pensando en continuar esta historia, pero me gustaría conocer sus opiniones, por lo que pueden pasar por mi perfil y votar por su opción de hacer un capitulo, un mini-fic o simplemente dejarlo como está._**


End file.
